


cinnamon swirl

by moonplums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Miya Osamu, Overthinking, Pining, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sexual Content, also its not explicitly stated but intersex omegas are hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: there was something missing from osamu's nest. a scent, a presence that he knew he would never be able to have, he was sure of that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 675





	cinnamon swirl

There’s something very off about it.

Osamu stands over his bed, it being pressed deep into the corner of his room, fighting off a scowl from the way a streak of sunlight streamed in through the north facing window and lit up his peach bedding.

All of the usual things had been collected and put into place. He had even stolen Atsumu’s favorite boosting pillow so he can rest his sweaty feet on during the tortuous week ahead.

No, something was very wrong here.

Osamu had never been an indecisive person. For the most part, he knew what he wanted, and he would stick to it. From the time that he had had his first heat, and he was given his own room, away from his twin for the first time in his life, he knew how he liked to have his nest, especially during his heats.

Always the peach sheets for the base. The blue and white body pillows lining the wall his bed was pressed against. The pillows cases would always be the silky purple ones. The gray and white fluffy blanket in the upper right corner, the extra soft gray blanket curled up in the top left corner. Then, a collected collection of sheets wound line the bottom and the open sides, only wrapped together with the dozen or so comforters and blankets he had mounded on top. Several random extra small blankets, towels, and Atsumu;s weird pillow thrown on top to finish it all off.

It was perfect. It always had been.

But something was wrong.

Something was…missing.

It had taken him awhile to come to that conclusion, but eventually he had figured it out.

Nothing was out of place; he had made sure of it. He had even gone into Atsumus room to threaten him, demanding to know if he had used a different soap when washing his sheets for him the week before, or if he had done something to the bumping pillow to mess with him.

After rolling out of Osamu’s death grip and a short shouting match, Atsumu flipped over and continued texting the omega that Osamu had the most sympathy for, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Really, how did he deal with Atsumu?

Obviously, if nothing about his nest was off, that simply meant there was something his body wanted that was not there.

What else could he need?

An alpha’s scent. He had a few things from around the house, and both his parents and Atsumus scents lingered on many of his items. But it wasn’t the same. They made him feel protected in his weakened state, and that was that. He had never had a scent there for…for the pleasure of it.

Osamu knew that many omegas did, of course. Most of them, if anything. He still remembered Atsumu throwing a fit while trying to the figure out what to give Sakusa for his nest after they had begun their courtship.

His nose wrinkled at the memory. So annoying.

There was only one alpha he would want anywhere near him during his heat. Only one alpha he would let into his nest. Only one alphas things he would want in his nest to give that form of comfort.

It was not so easy.

They weren’t like Atsumu and Sakusa.

Osamu couldn’t...he couldn’t ask Suna for anything.

They weren’t bonded. They weren’t courting. There was nothing like that between Suna and himself.

He had heard about some…rather bold omegas asking for things from alphas they had feelings for, just to help them out. But Osamu wasn’t that bold. There was even some that went and stole belongings from the alphas they liked, and Osamu knew he definitely wasn’t brave enough for that.

What a hassle this heat was going to be. He would just have to go without.

….

“How are you feeling?”

It was always awkward to have his captain ask him that. It wasn’t just because it was Kita. His first year, the then captain asking him that had been a bit weird as well. At least with Kita, he knew there was no underlying meaning to him checking up on him.

“Well enough.” He answered, honestly.

His hips were beginning to ache painfully, and he could feel his body slowing down a bit. He just wanted to curl up in his nest for the next week or so already, but it wasn’t quite time yet. He still had a day or two. For this, Osamu sometimes thought that pre-heat was even worse than the actual heat. At least in heat he would be left alone, and he could rest as much as he wanted to. With pre-heat, he still had to push himself through the day as his symptoms slowly worsened over time, his body ever so slowly preparing.

“Do you need anything?”

If any other alpha outside of his family asked him that, Osamu would have prickled right up and glared. Or if he was in the mood, he would have even sent Atsumu after them. But again, this was Kita. He didn’t have any ulterior motives.

“I’m all set,” Osamu said, sounding a bit like a liar even to his own ears.

Kita’s eyes asked a silent question that Osamu shrugged his shoulders at.

“Its nothing you could help me with.”

Kita frowned a bit and looked as if he was going to press further, when the club room door sprang open and Suna came stocking in, face pinched and grumpy, Aran following closely behind him with a pleasant smile on his face.

Osamus heart fluttered, and he told himself it was because of Aran beaming down at him, coming up to stand the chair he was hunkered down in. Kita took a step back, watching them with a smooth, pleasant expression.

“How are you feeling?”

Okay, Kita and Aran. They could ask. But no other alpha could. Besides, Aran had known him since he was a little kid. He had been checking in on Osamu ever since his first heat, joining in with Atsumu at glaring away any alphas who may have had the thought to get touchy with him.

“Hungry.” He deadpanned, and Aran’s mouth twitched up at the sides just like Osamu had hoped it would.

His eyes widened at the sudden crinkling in his face, head following the colored plastic as it fell into his lap.

“Here.”

Osamu looked up from the jelly snacks to Suna standing over him.

“You ate all your snacks already, right?” Suna asked him, looking interested in one of the posters hanging off the wall above Osamus head.

Osamu nodded. He had tried to pack enough to get him through the day but…

“Eat then.”

Suna stepped back and went back to rummaging through his bag across the room.

Osamu looked down at his lap, picking up the dozen or so packets that had been tossed there. What was Suna acting so shy for? That wasn’t like him at all. Nor was it like him to just-

“I see.”

Osamu glanced over at the captain, who now had Aran standing by him, both smiling gently down at him, amusement shining deep in their gazes.

“What?” Osamu asked around his jelly stuffed cheeks, and they both promptly ignored him.

….

The whole gymnasium reeked of nearly over ripped raspberries. The only people not effected by his sweet smell being the coaches, and his twin, who was all tensed up and unusually quiet as he looked about at their teammates.

“Sorry,” Osamu said to Kita as they began to wrap up practice. His head hung low, exposing the back of his neck in a way that had Atsumu snarling protectively, standing a few feet back from Osamu.

“It crept on me quicker than it usually does,” Osamu told his captain, ignoring his twin, who was glaring at the rest of their team, even as they did nothing but tidy up the gym.

“There’s no use worrying about it,” Kita told him, not unkindly. “It’s already happened. Just start your time off early, and stay home tomorrow.”

Osamu nodded, and though it bruised his pride a bit, he went around to each of his teammates and apologized for any inconvenience. He was too embarrassed to do it to them as a group.

Usually, he didn’t get like this. He could hold his scent in, even on the last day before his week of off time began. It’s just that…this time….

This time, he has feelings for an alpha. An alpha that is so close. An alpha that smells like cinnamon, of all the things he could smell like. One that has big, warm hands, one that pretends not to laugh when he insults his twin, one that is just so close, leaving his back drenched in sweat even though he had hardly been able to move throughout their practice game. An alpha who was making him so obviously, so horribly-

“Sorry,”

Why did he save him for last?

The apology comes out almost too quiet to be heard. His omega screams at him not to apologize, that he shouldn’t have to, that this is the alpha he wants and that-

“Are you going to be okay going home?”

Osamu raised his head quickly at that, eyes widening, frantically searching for Suna’s gaze-

“Huh?!? Who do you think you are? I’m bringing him home! So mind your business!” Atsumu threatened with a raise fist that they both knew wouldn’t be going anywhere. Not unless Suna actually tried to touch Osamu.

Just the thought of it made his head swirl. Suna grabbing him by the hips, pushing him against the wall. No, down onto the floor, his big hands all over his thighs, holding them open and apart as he sat between them, his voice taunting Osamu for being so wet as his fingers-

Okay, now was not the time for that.

Suna held his hands up to Atsumu in a sign of surrender, but he didn’t look apologetic at all. Not one bit.

“At least, you’re not the worst thing I’ve ever smelled. That would be Atsumu before he goes into rut.”

Osamu laughed, and Suna smirked, their eyes meeting as Atsumu squawks between them and informs them just how much Sakusa just so happens to love the way that he smelled.

“Come on, 'Samu! We’re going home!”

…

“Do you want me to call mom and ask her to pick us up instead?” Atsumu asked as they left the school gates.

Osamu shook his head. After taking a shower, changing his clothes, taking a mild scent suppressant, and getting away from Suna and his scent, he wasn’t stanching up the free air as much. His raspberry scent was now unripe, barely sweet, almost sour. It wouldn’t be welcoming to anymore, unless they were real desperate for some reason.

Best not to alert their mother. She had always been overprotective of him, they all had. That was what one got when they were the only omega born into an all alpha family. If she thought the school had pressured him or made him stress at all, his sweet, docile mother would come storming down and raise hell.

And he really didn’t want that.

She might want to talk to his coaches, or Kita, or maybe even the team, and then Suna would know, and maybe some weird maternal instincts would make her know that the reason he had gotten so worked up was because of the middle blocker, and then his mother would rip his head off.

Okay, maybe that was just a tad bit too far.

Thankfully, they got home without any delays, and the familiar scent of his mothers cooking welcomed him home to safety. He stopped in the kitchen to wash his empty bento boxes, only for his mother to take them off his hands and press a kiss against his forehead.

“Go and rest,” She told him, and he nodded, quietly thanking her, smirking as he heard her tell Atsumu to do the washing for the both of them.

He grabbed his bag on the way up, hurrying into his room and letting out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of his nest.

Osamu resisted the urge to pile drive right into it and went about unpacking his bag. He wasn’t paying attention, thinking of what his mother was making for dinner, as she always made him his favorites before and after his heat.

The scent coming from his unzipped bag nearly left him sopping wet just like that. His head snapped up and he looked around, as if he expected for Suna to just appear there in his room.

Of course, he wasn’t.

He pulled out the black sweater that was sitting right on top of all his things, and he noticed it immediately as he fanned it out. It was a school issued top, one that all students wore, and that they wore often at club practice when it was chilly. And it was Suna’s. His scent was so fresh, it must have been the one he had been wearing just that day.

One moment he was holding it in his hands, staring at it in disbelief, and the next he was face down, hips up in bed. Osamu's face pressed into the sweater, stifling his whimpers as he stuffed a hand down his pants, rolling a hand over his member before his fingers slid all the way down to his entrance.

And he didn’t think. He didn’t think about how Suna might be missing his sweater, or not. He didn’t think about how it had gotten into his bag, or who it had put it in there, or when. He didn't think about how this is what he had wanted in his nest, more than anything, besides the actual middle blocker himself, and he definitely didn’t think about how he was going to give this sweater back to Suna, if he ever would at all, and how he would get the smell of raspberries and his slick out of it.

All he could think about was that he was sure the sweater still felt warm from Suna’s body, and that he wanted him more than anything or anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a reason for osamu smelling like raspberries other than its one of my favorite smells and i just think it would suit him so well for some reason


End file.
